


A Silver Surprise

by spiceblueeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Gen Work, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mpreg, Pre-Series, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Stanford Era, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiceblueeyes/pseuds/spiceblueeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows up with a surprise and asks for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silver Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [counteragent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/gifts).



> This is a gift for counteragent as a part of the spn_j2_xmas exchange. I hope you like it!

    "Hello?" Sam answered the phone on the first ring.  
    "Sammy!" Was his answer, and Sam would know that voice anywhere.  
    "Dean." Sam smiled. "How are you?" He hadn't heard from Dean in months. He'd been staving off worry with calls to Bobby. If something had happened Bobby would have told him.  
    Ignoring his question Dean spoke. "I'm about an hour from your apartment. Thought I'd give you a heads up instead of breaking in and scaring Jess."  
    Sam rocked back on his heels. "I appreciate it." There was an odd note to Dean's voice that made Sam wish he could smell his brother to get a better read on him.  
    "See you soon, Sammy." Click. Sam put the phone down and got up. Time to get out fresh sheets for the couch.  
    ============================================================  
    An hour later there was familiar rumble outside and Sam looked out the window to see the Impala park in the lot in front of their building. Jess wasn't here, she'd gone to get ingredients for pie. The beta knew it was Dean's favorite and she wanted to make a good first impression. She and Dean hadn't officially met yet, though they had spoken on the phone a couple times. Sam wasn't worried though, there was no way Dean wouldn't love her.  
    The door to the Impala opened and Sam watched as his brother got out. Dean looked different somehow. He was walking with a different stride, and had maybe gained a few pounds judging by the fit of his leather jacket. Sam let the curtain fall and went to open the door. Dean appeared with a smile and Sam reached out for a hug that Dean allowed. He took a deep breath, Dean's omega scent always made Sam feel at home, even in his own apartment. Dean smelled like leather, the inside of the impala, and something...Sam pulled back in shock.  
    "Dean?" He looked at Dean's face, which was quickly turned away.  
    "So, how's my baby brother?" Dean asked, stepping inside the apartment. Sam closed the door.  
    "Dean." Sam said. He needed confirmation that the scent was what he thought it was.  
    "Yeah, yeah, Sammy. I'm pregnant." Dean said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Damn, you and that sniffer. I thought I'd at least get to sit down first."  
    Sam couldn't do anything but stare at his brother as he stood looking uncomfortable in the middle of Sam's living room. Now that he knew he could see that the reason Dean's jacket fit differently was the bump on his stomach. If he was showing that meant he was already at least four months along. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
    Dean shrugged. "Hadn't decided what to do about it." Sam took a breath. "It wasn't exactly planned, you know?"  
    "Who's the father?" Dean always had an active sex life. He'd never subscribed to that bullshit that omegas had to be chaste until claiming. Sam had gotten into more than a few fights over it when he was in school. Still, Dean might have fun while he was in town, but he'd never forget his implant. He was always religious about replacing it immediately when it expired. An unplanned pregnancy hard to believe.  
    "Ah, it's a long story." Dean pulled one hand out of his pocket to wave the question away.  
    "Tell me anyway." Sam said. There was something Dean didn't want to tell him. An assumption that was validated when Dean blushed.  
    "A trauco." Dean mumbled.  
    "Wha- a trauco." Sam said in shock. "They live in Chili, what were you doing there?"  
    "Well, This one was sightseeing in Oregon." Dean said. "I wasn't exactly expecting him to be there either, so he caught me by surprise." Dean turned toward the kitchen. "What do you have to eat around here?" He disappeared through the kitchen door.  
    A trauco. Known for luring young omegas into the woods and raping them. The omegas would return in the morning pregnant and traumatized. Dean. That had happened to Dean.  
    "It's dead, by the way." Dean shouted from the kitchen. Sam let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Of course it was. If Dean hadn't killed it, Dad would have.  
    Sam walked into the kitchen to find Dean had dug out their teapot and was boiling water. It was almost surreal to see Dean prepare two mugs with tea bags while waiting for the teapot to whistle. "No chick flick moments, Sam." Dean said, facing the counter. "I don't want to talk about my feelings or any shit like that."  
    "Okay." Sam said. "But, the baby?" He wasn't sure how to ask if it would be human.  
    "It's fine. Human. Normal." Dean said. "Me and dad spent the last couple months checking that out. Trauco kids are normal. Sometimes they have better senses, or they heal a little faster, but nothing demonic or monstery." Right. Of course they would have checked. Sam wasn't sure what to say. Congratulations seemed out of place.  
    The teapot whistled briefly before Dean took it off the burner. He filled the mugs with the hot water and picked them up, passing Sam to return to the living room. Sam followed blindly. He sat next to Dean on the couch and took the proffered mug of tea. "So, Sam." Dean started. He seemed to hesitate. "I was hoping you could be my guardian."  
    Sam jerked his head up and looked at his brother. As an omega Dean legally needed an alpha guardian. It was messed up, and Sam's work with the on campus omega rights group made him more aware every day just how messed up it was. But it was still law. "What about Dad?" Dad had always been Dean's guardian.  
    "He doesn't need a pregnant omega, and then a baby, slowing him down." Dean said. "He thinks he found the trail of the thing that killed mom." Sam clenched his jaw. He could hear echoes of his father's words in Dean's voice. The vengeance driven man was abandoning his pregnant son.  
    "I know what you're thinking, Sam." Dean said, staring at the window. "And if you say it I will walk out of here right now. I did not come here for that fight." Sam could see from the set of Dean's chin that he meant it. He swallowed down angry words.  
    "Fine." He said. "And of course I'll be your guardian."  
    Dean glanced over at him. "You sure? I'll get a job as soon as I can but we'll be a burden for a while." Sam felt another stab of anger. This time at Dean, who seemed to think there was even a chance that Sam would let Dean go to the state run Omega Home instead of be his guardian. Those places were full of corruption and sadness. They'd both salted enough bones in the unclaimed omega graveyards to know the truth of them. Sam would never let any omega he knew sign themselves into one, let alone his own brother.  
    "We'll work it our." Sam said. They'd be a family. Him, Dean, Jess, and the baby. "Jerk."  
    Dean smiled. "Bitch."  
    Sam grinned. "That's one for the swear jar, Dean." He said. "We gotta start getting ready for the baby." Dean's smiled fell.  
    "What? No." He said, pointing a finger at Sam. "Fuck a swear jar. My kid's gonna cuss like hunter."  
    Sam stood up. "Not if I have anything to say about it."  
    Dean shook his head. "Shit. What have I done."  
    "Probably made a big mistake." Sam said. "But Jess should be home any minute to make homemade pie." Sam tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.  
    "I guess I can live with it." Dean said. "If there's pie."


End file.
